


Middle of the night

by kihyunsyoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I don’t even know if any of them have licenses, Idols, Inspired by middle of the night, M/M, Showki, dispatch coming for the asses, ss will sue them, they’re sneaking out hehejsjd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunsyoo/pseuds/kihyunsyoo
Summary: Hyunwoo & Kihyun sneaks out to have a road trip in the early AM
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Middle of the night

“I can’t believe we actually got out of the dorm without anyone noticing us” Kihyun laughed as he sat down in the passenger seat, following by the elder starting the car.

“It’s your fault if someone caught us” the elder laughed, a bit anxious. He was the leader, he wasn’t supposed to sneak around like A 17 year with his boyfriend.

“God you’re so tense, didn’t you see Hongsik sleeping like a dead rock on the couch? There’s no way he heard us, and if the members did, they won’t bother to care. They know we’re dating, the worse thing we can get from this is a bit of teasing in the morning” Kihyun sighed, and laid back agents the vans seat.

“I know , sorry” Hyunwoo mumbled as he drove out of the parking lot.

“It’s okay hyung, it’s cute”

“What’s cute?”  
“How you’re worrying so much”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah”

Kihyun took the elders phone, pink cheeks starting to appear when he saw Hyunwoo’s lock screen, a picture of him. He connected the phone to Bluetooth and put on his favorite playlist, loud music starting to scream out of the speakers.

Hyunwoo recognized the song in a millisecond, it was 5Second of summers “Youngblood”

“Wonder if we can go a day without you playing this” Hyunwoo laughed as he saw the younger’s pouty lips from the mirror.

“It’s good hyung!!” He could hear the cute voice tone the younger used, which made Hyunwoo grin.

-

Hyunwoo swore if he had opened the car’s window Kihyun would’ve woken up every single person and creature living in Seoul.  
His loud yet powerful vocals matched perfectly with the song playing. Loud and happy, he half screamed the lyrics, living the best moment of his life. The elder started to sing along, he didn’t know the song perfectly like Kihyun, but after being forced for weeks to listen to the same song on repeat, it kinda gets stuck. The song ended, and Kihyun giggled.  
“Can we stop here?” Kihyun pointed at a beautiful place, that had a parking lot.

“Sure” Hyunwoo said and pulled off the road. 

“I wish we could do this often...” Kihyun sighed, a bit of sadness could be heard in his tone. “I’m sorry for not being able to make you this happy everyday..” Hyunwoo sighed. “You’re kidding, right?” Kihyun looked the elder deeply in the eyes, after getting no respond the continued, “Hyung, Hyunwoo. Listen to me, I don’t need a road trip, a date, a movie night, us just laying in be cuddling to feel happy, damn I would not enjoy any of that even slightly if it wasn’t for you, you make me happy, you’re my happiness. The things we do here and there are just the bonus. You make me so freaking happy everyday by just being by my side, _I love you Hyunwoo, I love you so much_ ”

Kihyun gasped after he realized what he said. They never said those three magic words to each other. “ _I love you too Kihyun_...” Was all Hyunwoo could say before Kihyun cupped his face and connecting their lips. 

_Maybe sneaking out wasn’t that bad at all..._


End file.
